Bloody Typical!
by writereadlove
Summary: When 4th of July comes around it's anything but- Normal. Maybe normal for the Kane's anyway. They just wanted to chat and watch fireworks. Well, they got more then they hoped for.
1. Bloody Idiot

**In honor of 4th of July I decided to make a story including it. It's a little late because I couldn't finish it in the time I had yesterday.**

**I do not own Kane Chronicles, but I do own over enthusiastic Rosy.**

**And by the way this is a three-shot.**

**Sadie's POV:**

I mean sure I'm American, but I don't get why the 4th of July is a bloody holiday? It's probably because I never listened to Carter when he rambled on and on and on about why it is a holiday. I think it's something about some poor chaps who died.

I think it's kind of cool though. I mean back in Britain my best friend's Liz and Emma and I would watch fireworks when it was a big occasion or some person's birthday.

The cool thing about this is Walt asked me, well I guess it would be Walt/Anubis, but I'm just going to call him Walt. So Walt asked me if I wanted to go to one of the many firework shows here. Carter said we were going to light some off of the roof and eat and chat. Then we could go off and see one of the city's fireworks shows.

Of course not alone, though. He stared straight at me when he said that. The nerve of that boy blaming me for something I haven't done….yet. Well not today anyway.

With these thoughts I got out of my rather comfy bed and got ready. On a normal day I would wear linen pajamas as I like to call them for teaching the "students." But today I picked out some dark shorts that go a little above the knee that were ripped along with a dark blue tank top. I thought I might as well go with the color theme.

I brushed my medium length hair and put it into a ponytail. I didn't bother putting too much make-up on, because who knows what will happen until tonight?

I walked downstairs to the terrace to grab some breakfast and realized I was late. When I got there everyone stared at me as I grabbed my food and sat down. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast. Carter gave me a look that I ignored as usual.

Carter discussed today's activities. I kind of zoned him out like half of the other kids. Besides some girls that thought he was hot- GROSS!

I then tuned in when he said my name, "Sadie?"

"Hmmm" I managed to get out, because I just took a bite of toast.

"You will be in charge of getting the fireworks, got it?" He said this as if he couldn't believe he was leaving me in charge of that. I couldn't believe it either.

"Oh, yea got it" I said wanting to be done with announcements already.

"And don't go alone" he said. Of course he pointed that out to me in front of everybody.

I zoned out and finished my breakfast. By the time I finished so did Carter. I walked out quickly not wanting to get a whole conversation about not going alone or something stupid like that.

I caught up to Walt and asked, "Hey Walt you want to come with me?"

He gave me that annoyingly gorgeous smile and said, "Sure."

So I grabbed the money from Carter's room, but before I could slip out though I heard voices in the hallway. Carter and Zia!

I quickly hid in the closet while I tried to figure out a spell that would help me. While I was thinking they both came in here. Ok I know I'm kind of eavesdropping, but they locked me in here!

Before I could blink they started kissing. Like the kissing that you want to yell at people, "Get a room!" Well at least I say that to people. But I thought again and they are in a room and I'm not supposed to be in here.

I must have been good on luck's side today because they decided to continue this outside on the little balcony.

As soon as they closed the door I hopped out of the closet and ran out of the room with the money of course.

When I was running in the hall probably looking like a mad woman I ran into something hard. I looked up into the chocolate orbs of Walt. Wow this could not be more awkward.

I mean I thought that we kind of have a relationship going on, but it has gotten really weird and mixed up. Especially since this whole Walt/Anubis thing happened.

"Ready to go?" he asked casually.

"Ready" I said plowing ahead so he didn't see me blush just the tiniest bit.

We got up on the roof and I was thinking where I wanted to make a portal to.

"How about Missouri" Walt suggested. "They have lots of fireworks there."

I didn't ask how he or they knew that. Maybe people set up the fireworks tents by the cemeteries or something.

I didn't know a specific town and I didn't want to appear clueless so I just made one to Missouri hoping fireworks would be nearby.

We stepped through the swirling sand vortex and appeared in a small city with sand covering our whole body. I quickly swiped it off me and looked around praying to Isis or whoever for there to be fireworks nearby.

That's when Walt started walking to a gas station. Like if you needed to go to the bathroom you should have gone before we left. I didn't say this out loud, and instead I followed him.

He walked up to the girl behind the cash register and said something I couldn't hear, because the bell above the door jingled.

"Oh sure" she responded in a little southern accent. "Just go down the block and turn left sweetie." I thought the sweetie was kind of weird since she was like in her early 20's. How old did she think Walt was?

"Ok, thank you" Walt responded. He then took my arm and guided me out the jingling door.

He started walking down the block just like the southern lady said to. I'm guessing he asked where the fireworks are and she directed us. Hopefully she told us the right way.

When we turned left I could see a huge red and yellow tent in the distance. As we walked up to it we were greeted by a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey guys!" She said with way too much enthusiasm, "I'm Rosy and welcome to Firework Fanatics!" I felt like I was going to puke from over enthusiasm and the intoxicating smell of her perfume. I seriously felt like I was in a perfume fog.

She handed us each a small plastic basket like one in the grocery stores. "Just tell me if you need anything" with that she ran off to say hi to another customer.

In my hand I had $200 that I stole from Carter. He originally set only $100 out for the fireworks, but someone has got to teach that poor boy what stuff costs in America. He probably knows what things cost better in Egypt than here.

We looked around for awhile. It was really nice since everything was on sale.

Walt and I went in the back where all the big ones were at. Each box that held 25 shots each were $60! What rubbish, but I grabbed two different kinds anyway.

We also got little stuff like little fountains, sparklers, parachutes, flying thingamabobs, and etc. I mostly got the little stuff for the little ankle-biters, but hey sparklers are fun to write stuff in the air.

When we were done I had $55 left. See look who's right now Carter!

We had to wait for twenty more minutes before I could make another portal. The one at Brooklyn House I've gotten really good at and can manage one at a random time every so often. It's kind of draining though.

So we looked around for the obelisk that we landed on. I found it soon after we started looking. It was odd looking and I don't really know how to describe it so let your imagination do the work.

When it got time to open a portal I made Walt look around making sure no one was watching us.

"The coast is clear, Captain" he said in a cheesy voice.

"Good job Soldier" I responded.

"Why don't I get to be a Lieutenant?"

"Because your not, end of discussion, Soldier." I added in to see him give a fake annoying look.

Without wasting anymore time I made the portal. As I was about to jump through Walt took my hand. I gave him a questioning look, but I said nothing. With that we jumped through.

When we got to the other side I fell on something – black and white - Felix's penguins. It looked at me then just wobbled on like nothing happened. I tried to follow suit. But now everyone was staring at me as they were setting up things on the roof.

"Is it lunch time" I asked uncomfortable of all the eyes staring at me. Or should I say Walt and I holding hands still.

"SADIE KANE!"

"Yes brother dearest" I responded to the lovely sound of my brother's outraged voice.

"YOU- Let's talk about this alone." He added emphasis on the word alone.

"Why yes I would love to chat" I responded in a sarcastic voice. This got a few grins out of some people.

I followed him instead of being dragged. We have done that on some occasions and have gotten many comments about it for the rest of that day.

When we got to his room he locked the door behind him. Oh, so it's going to be one of those conversations.

He spun around to look at me. "Why did you steal my money?"

"I didn't" I answered as if I was talking to an ankle-biter instead of my older brother.

"Then why is $100 missing?"

"I needed it for fireworks, and here's $55 back."

"You spent my money?"

"Sure, plus we both know that Uncle Amos gave you that money so if anything it's his money." I pointed out starting to get annoyed with this conversation.

"Why didn't you ask then?" Now he was starting to sound more reasonable.

"Because you were too busy 'talking' with Zia." I emphasized on the word talking.

He didn't get what I meant until it dawned on him. "You were in here during that?"

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Really, you were?"

"Yes, now how many times do I have to say this?"

"Well how about you and Walt." I know he was trying to change the subject on me, but really what with me and Walt? As far as I know were just at the 'friend' stage.

"What about us? There is nothing going on between me and Walt. Even though I wish there was there isn't."

"Wh-

I cut him off, "This was a lovely chat Carter. Let's not do it again."

With that I unlocked the door and walked out.

I was planning on changing or fixing something with sand all over me. But I still hadn't had lunch yet and my stomach was rumbling.

My stomach led the way to the terrace and grabbed a bunch of food. I barely even recognized what I was eating all I know is it was good. Making portals was so much easier with the power of Isis.

I went up to my room and I had 5 hours until fireworks along with dinner so we can watch and eat.

So I hopped into the shower and washed all the sand off me and out of my hair. I got out around 25 minutes later.

I decided to wear a pair of red jeans, a black one shoulder top and of course my combat boots.

I decided just to leave my hair down to dry and played some music while I got dressed. I then decided to put on some make-up.

I put a little bit of black eyeliner and some mascara on. I have to say that the eyeliner really made my eyes pop out.

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided it was good.

I went up and tried to open the door. Key word here is – tried.

The door would not budge like something was blocking the other side. I even tried using magic and it was to no avail. And I knew who did it.

My brother dearest was in trouble.

Lucky for him I knew how to get out. I reached down to the shen amulet around my neck. You know the one Walt gave me for my birthday.

I tried thinking of anything that would catch his attention. After I had been doing this for a minute I almost quit because of my impatience. But I then hear a -_Sadie?_

_Yes Walt this is Sadie and I'm locked in my room by magic. And I really need your help._

_Who did that?_

_MY brother!_

I hear him laugh bloody typical! But then I hear a –_ Ok, I'm coming._

_Thanks._

I hear someone walking by my door so I turned the music down. So I can't have fun while I'm locked in my room?

I heard chants being muttered and some cursing in Egyptian so I knew Walt had arrived.

_Can you get it?_ I used the shen amulet, because I really didn't want to shout through the door in case Carter heard.

_Well I have no idea what spell he cast. It has a lot of power to it like godly power to it._

Uggg, Seriously? Carter never uses Horus's power unless 'absolutely necessary' or something like that.

Well jokes on him two can play this game.

_Walt go down to the terrace and act casual. I'll be down there to meet you soon. _I hope I thought.

_What? Sadie-_

_Terrace, Now!_

I hear grumbling, but I also heard footsteps walking away.

Carter knows I hate turning to into a kite. It's easier when I have the power of Isis. I mean sure I have a little, but not enough to do much. And sometimes I hear her little nagging voice is in my head. It's pretty annoying.

But a girls got to do what a girls got to do. I mean I'm Sadie Kane for Nut's sake!

_Hey Isis you there?_

_Oh, so now you want me when your in trouble?_

_Well it would be nice, yes._

I hear her grumble something, but then I started to feel more powerful.

_Thanks Isis._

Kite here I come!

When I turn into a bird I start having a sensation of eating a bug which is disgusting! Just take my word for it.

I looked down at the terrace and saw Walt sitting in one of the chairs and drinking from a water bottle.

Freedom here I COME!

I landed right in front of him, which he jumped and was mighty proud of myself for two reasons. 1) I scared Walt/Anubis, and no one repeat NO ONE has done before and 2) FREEDOM! Ha beat that Carter!

Anyway I had been locked in my room for three hours and two hours I was unaware of. And now I wanted payback, oh yes Carter is so going to get it. And I still have two hours until the fireworks.


	2. The Prank

**No I'm not dead luckily, but we just moved and we didn't have our wifi up and blah blah blah you don't care.**

**If you're still reading this bravo for you!**

**To answer your questions this is a THREE-SHOT!**

**Well enough of me here's the story…..**

**Oh, and I don't own KC. **

**Sadie's POV:**

Now I had a lot of bloody brilliant ideas, but one of them came over the rest.

If Carter used Horus why can't I use Isis?

Now I would explain it to you, but that would suck all the fun right out of it. So you will just have to see how it plays out, and hopefully it works right.

Here are the steps leading up to the prank:

I get mad just like he's expecting.

He apologizes like I'm expecting.

I say he better watch is back like he's expecting.

He says I love you too while I'm walking away planning like he's expecting. But this time is different.

This is so top secret I haven't even told Walt yet. Which I think scares him. Poor kid gets scared you know.

So I do step 1.

Carter is in the living room with Zia. They have a boring documentary on Egypt or what not. But instead of watching it they were kissing with no space whatsoever in between them. Seriously if I let them do that for a couple more minutes Zia would probably end up on Carter's lap.

I cleared my throat really loudly. Even the kids in the library and coming up and down the stairs stopped and looked at me. Carter and Zia seeing the position they were in both turned bright red which gave me even more satisfaction.

"Brother dearest I think there is something wrong with my door. It locked me in there for a very long time until I figured another way out. Do you know what's wrong with it Carter?" I said it very slowly and probably looking very scary because Carter my oh so wonderful brother had a look of terror on his face.

He masked it quickly and said, "Umm maybe we should talk about this somewhere else."

"Well it looks like you and Zia are pretty comfy where you are so I don't want to move you." When I said this I hear one of the initiates whistle.

On a roll I continued, "Did you lock my bedroom door with magic or not?"

He swallowed then said a weak, "Y-yes."

That's right I can even scare my older brother. Don't mess with me!

"I- I'm sorry" I heard him choke out." Step 2 done.

"That's what I thought; but you still better watch your back." Step 3 completed.

"Love you too!" And I'm walking away thinking that revenge will be sweet. Step 4 and the whole process is finished.

I got to my room careful to leave it open a crack. No way am I turning into a kite again just to get out of my bloody room!

While I was getting all the supplies ready I heard my door squeak a little, I looked up to see little Shelby looking up at me.

"Getting' back at Carter?" She asked it so innocently, but I knew where this conversation is going.

"Yes" I answered.

"You need help?"

"Sure."

"OK!" She had a mischievous glint in her eye. She is so much like me when I was little. Cute but deadly if wanted, I love it.

I told her what to get and what to do when the signal came. She nodded eagerly and walked casually out of my room like she asked to borrow my hair brush or something.

After I had everything ready I looked at myself in the mirror. I still had on the clothes earlier, but changed into a black tank top in case I needed to 'blend in'. But I mean come on this face just doesn't blend in.

I hid the bag in my closet and put a spell on it so I knew if someone had moved it or touched it. And with that I went out to find Walt.

I found him downstairs in the kitchen with Zia. She kept ordering everyone around. As much as I love her she can be pretty bossy sometimes.

When Walt saw me I saw him smile and he slipped out of the flow of people. We walked out to his room instead.

His room was basically like everyone else's. It had a bed, closet, dresser, and a bathroom attached. Anything else you wanted you could add yourself.

His room was black and white typed theme going on. Not like I was paying too much attention or anything….

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked trying to be patient with lots more success then when I try.

"Sure the plan is….."

***************************TIME SKIP*********************************

We are now eating dinner at the terrace a little earlier then usual to get the show on the road or whatever you Americans say.

The plan was all set up. Thanks to Shelby, the other ankle-biters, Walt, and Jaz. Who knew Jaz liked revenge too? Remind me not to get on her bad side.

We made sure no one was around Carter when it was happening. I almost wanted to start laughing at the mental image of what he's going to do. Well I guess he shouldn't of messed with me, and plus I only stole $100 which he got half back.

First we all did sparklers and mini fountains. We stopped as soon as we found out Shelby could use sparklers just like crayons. At least no one got hurt well….besides Carter. Haha what a coincidence, but I knew Shelby did it on purpose.

Now Carter thinks that's all I did, but boy was he wrong!

I had to say the fireworks were really pretty, but then the 'grand' finale will come. And before Carter can say anything to me, Walt and I will slip out to one of the many firework shows.

That I'm sure no one else will be there.

I was almost begging for the fireworks could end so I could see Carter's face. And then I can sell the video that Jaz will be taking for me.

When I thought I was going to die from anticipation the last one went off. It looked like any other normal one big and gold in the sky. Right when it was fading it shaped into a clown.

Now your like really Sadie that was your big brilliant idea?

Well you didn't let me finish. After an incident at the circus ever since then Carter more then Chaos itself is afraid of clowns.

But it didn't stop there with a little help from Isis's knowledge of magic I made it come swoop down right where Carter's at. He jumped up and started running all over the house, but the clown just kept following him. After the clown exploded from the time limit everyone was literally laughing so hard they were either:

On the floor

Crying

Clutching their stomachs

Or all the above.

And to top it all off Carter fainted right after. I could see he was being chased in his nightmares probably by a clown.

I had no sympathy.

Everyone threw him on the couch and grabbed there last minute stuff.

I could tell even Zia was laughing during it. Yea it was that funny.

But before everyone left all the girls grabbed my arms and dragged me up the stairs. Oh no!

Right when they got to my room they locked it so I couldn't get out. Great locked in my own room by my own friends and students.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"This!" Jaz announced coming in with a really big bag like I was surprised she could carry it.

She dropped it to the floor which made a *THUD* as it went down.

She unzipped it and inside was enough dresses for everyone to where.

I was about to scream in utter terror. Carter had his clowns and I had my dresses. Seriously we were like nemesis's.

Each one had a name tag on it. I thought I was going to get lucky and not have to wear one, but apparently luck didn't like me anymore.

The very bottom one was mine. It took five girls just to keep me from running.

Jaz then locked all the other girls out of my bedroom and told them to get changed in their own room.

Seriously give me a big bad snake any day this is torture!

When she was done it took like 20 minutes so we wouldn't keep the guys waiting.

I looked in the mirror and I saw a really pretty girl.

Like sure I put on makeup, but not this much and I don't dress up.

In the mirror I saw the dark blue dress that was a little above the knee, had spaghetti straps, and had a black sash above my belly button. My hair was curled and looked natural and not bad.

"You look great" Jaz said. I never noticed, but while I got dressed so did Jaz.

She had a red dress with one shoulder and a little shorter then mine. She had a cute black belt around her waist.

We really made the 4th of July colors stand out and look good. We could almost pass for sisters tonight if we wanted to.

"Thanks, you too" I responded.

She laughed, "Well duh!"

We both started laughing until we got a knock on our door. Outside was Zia standing in a cute floor length black dress.

"You should get going Carter's about to wake up" she warned.

With that we walked out the door and went down the stairs.

The next thing I knew I heard two gasps one from Jaz's date and one was Walt's.

**Hey guys I will try to get the last chapter up soon. **

**I would really appreciate….REVIEWS!**

**So please do so you can rate 1 to 10 or say it's good or whatever.**

**Have any advice put it there too.**

**Love you guys!**

**~writereadlove**


	3. Our Hill

**Hey guys here is the last chapter!**

**I know sad, but if you want more put it in your review and I might make another short story.**

**Enough of me…..without further ado here is the chapter!**

…**..Fine. I don't own…..KC.**

I looked up to see Walt staring at me like he has never seen me in a dress. Which makes sense since he hasn't…? Anyway he looked annoyingly gorgeous as usual in a black tux and a tie that matched my dress perfectly. OH JAZ!

Jaz's date was as I suspected the second hottest guy after Walt. And this guy would be Julian. He was tall and buff and was currently staring at Jaz very intently.

We were all dressed and I was wondering where on Geb's earth are we going? Before I could ask this we were all whisked into a black hummer. There was the four of us and two other couples which were some of the older initiates.

"You look amazing" I heard Walt whisper in my ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I whispered back.

When we got there I had to force myself to close my mouth that hung wide open. The room was spectacular, the large ballroom and the tall ceiling with a glass chandelier hanging off of it gave that rich feeling.

Honestly I was just going to watch the fireworks on top of a hill with Walt next to me, but he was still next to me. Also a slow song was playing.

Before I could even say anything to him he took me in his arms and we started waltzing with everyone else.

I stared up to him and almost melted into a little Sadie puddle at his feet. He was staring at me like I was the best thing in the world. And that alone made me feel that.

We danced, laughed, and talked for about an hour. My dress was getting really annoying even though Jaz kept reminding me that it looked 'perfect.'

When I thought I was going to bust Walt said, "You want to slip away somewhere?"

Honestly I didn't care where we went so I said, "Sure."

We got out to the hummer and I realized how fancy we looked just to go to some park and watch fireworks.

"Here" Walt handed me a backpack.

"What's this?" I opened it slowly and looked inside.

Seriously I owed Walt a thousand times over.

Inside was a new tank top he got for me that had fireworks all over it. And luckily I had shorts on underneath which I'm sure she told Walt.

"OMG, You didn't have to get me this!"

"Well it's a gift and I'm supposing you don't want to walk around in that dress."

I gave him a grateful look and hopped in the hummer and changed quickly.

When I came out he had on dark jeans and a muscle tee. A combination of both of them and it worked perfectly.

He grabbed my hand and we ran like crazy people all the way to the nearest park with fireworks.

We got on a nearby hill and watched the fireworks. Might I mention a lot better than Brooklyn House's.

In the middle of the show I felt an arm go around my waist. I looked up to see Walt staring down at me.

He leaned in just the slightest bit, but it felt like an eternity for him to get that far. So instead I met him the rest of the way.

When our lips met it was perfect, as cliché as that sounds.

The fireworks were blaring off and to some people they saw two teenagers kissing on a hill. They will forget about it probably in a couple of days. I mean they do have their own lives.

But to me I will always remember that time on the hill with Walt Stone.

**I was going to leave it like this, but thought you guys deserved something longer.**

**Epilogue:**

I Sadie Kane still go to that spot every time I pass it. It's a memory that will last forever.

Walt and I got married right after I turned 19 and he was 21. Two years later he died because the he quit the power of Anubis the day before we got married so it was real.

I realized though he did it all for me. So that I knew Walt loved me and it wasn't just Anubis in him.

I now have a baby girl that looks exactly like her father. Maybe a little lighter than him though. She was born a couple months before he died.

I'm now 25 and my little girl is 5. She reminds me of little Shelby now. A little ankle-biter that is extremely powerful even in that tiny body.

I still see Walt once a week, a gift from my dad and mum. I still have that English habit that Walt said he loved.

Maya my little girl likes staying in his old room with me. When he first left I couldn't live alone with little Maya so I moved back to Brooklyn House with Carter and Zia and their little kid.

It still hurts, but I wouldn't change the little time we had together for anything.

And if I need a little reminder all I need to do is go on top of our hill.

**I know you guys hate me!**

**But I thought it was a good ending even though it was sad.**

**Please review! **

**If I get enough reviews saying you want a different ending I might make an alternative ending for you guys.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!**


	4. AN: THANKS!

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and support it really means a lot!**

**I have another story up on Percy Jackson if you want to check it out and I also am working on other stories before I put them up.**

**If you guys would like another one, two, or three shot write it in your review or pm me.**

**Thanks again for all your support, love you guys!**

**~writereadlove**


End file.
